Following A Star
by Meriwether
Summary: How do I explain it when I don't know what to say..." Takes place after the Roomies become Roomies, but before Gallant comes back.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own ER or any of the characters that star in this fic. I'm just borrowing them for your reading pleasure :) The song belongs to Bryan Adams, go buy his album cause its really good!**

**

* * *

**Chapter 1:

_Right now I feel - just like a leaf on a breeze  
Who knows where it's blowin'  
Who knows where it's goin'_

She sat staring blankly at the television, while the beer clutched tightly in her hand started to grow warm. She gulped down what was rest of it and set the empty bottle on the table in front of her. She flipped the TV off and eased back further into the cushions of the couch. Her eyes became heavy; the last thing she saw was the faint glow of the setting sun, before she drifted off to sleep.

_I find myself somewhere I - I never thought I'd be  
Going round in circles  
Thinking about you and me_

* * *

Chapter 1.5:

_How do I explain it when I don't know what to say  
What do I do now - so much has changed_

He was sweating. He could feel her heart beating fast against his chest. His hands were wrapped tightly on her hips. Her breath was hot on his neck and her lips were moist as they found his.

He grasped her hair and pulled her away.

"Ray." she said annoyed.

"Yeah."

"Why won't you kiss me?"

His eyes were fixed on the windshield in front of him, completely covered in fog. He placed his hands back on her hips and leaned forward to kiss her neck.

"That's not what I meant."

* * *

**Authors Note:** Well, it's a miracle isn't? Or pretty close to it! It's been a really long time since I've written anything, so I'm a little rusty. This story is just a way for me to get my feet wet again, so don't expect anything too great, lol. Another chapter will be along soon…:o 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

They searched for the rest of their clothes and he climbed back into the drivers seat. He sat trying to catch his breath, as she rolled the window and lit a cigarette.

"So…" she said, as she took a drag, "Are you ashamed of me?"

"What do you mean?" he replied, obviously uninterested.

She looked carefully at him, "This is the third time we've had sex, Ray, and I still haven't seen the inside of your apartment."

He started up the engine and flipped the radio on, "What's your point?"

She let out a frustrated sigh, "My point is this whole car routine is starting to get a little old."

She sat for a moment, watching him drive. As he parked the car, she rolled her eyes and tossed what was left of her cigarette out the window.

She decided a different approach and moved closer to him, slowly running her hand up his thigh. "Just think of how much fun we could have if we had more room."

He bluntly leaned across to open the passenger side door.

She huffed, obviously annoyed, and ungracefully gathered her belongings and stepped out of the car.

"Fine, but next time you're feeling lonely don't come crawling to me!" she yelled and slammed the door.

He drove off.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't worry guys, you're supposed to be confused. Thanks for the reviews!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: 

_Nothing I have ever known - has made me feel this way  
Nothing I have ever seen - has made me want to stay_

She woke up painfully aware of how hot she was. She brought her hand to her forehead, wiping off a few beads of sweat. Her eyes squinted as she tried to read what the clock said across the room. She slowly sat up and grabbed the bottle that was across from her on the table. She brought it to her lips, disappointed that she already finished it off. Sighing, she stood up and walked towards the window. She opened it slightly and let the cool air wash over her face.

_but here I am - ready for you  
I'm turnin', I'm fallin' - I hear my home callin'  
Hey - I've never felt somethin's so strong - oh no  
I'ts like nothing I've ever known_

* * *

Chapter 3.5 

_Now you're the one I'm looking for  
You're the one I need  
You're the one that gives me - a reason to believe  
_

He quietly turned the key in the door and pushed it open. He laid his jacket on the closest chair and moved towards the fridge. He stopped when something caught his eye. He stood their, his eyes fixed on Neela. The all too familiar throb of his heart and flutter in his stomach brought a shiver down his neck.

God she's so beautiful…

He stood staring at her for another moment, before he finally worked up the willpower to break his gaze. He grabbed a bottle of water and made his way towards her. He leaned against the wall, trying to remain casual.

"Thinking of jumping?"

She jumped slightly and turned around, "I didn't hear you come in." and placed her hand on her chest.

Her flustered state was apparent, and he allowed himself a small smile.

"I figured you'd be asleep." he said, as he took a gulp of water.

She didn't respond, just slightly shrugged and continued to stare out the window.

He moved along her side her and carefully studied her. "You all right?"

She nodded and turned to him, casually taking the water from his hands. She took a sip.

"Help yourself." he smirked.

She smiled back, "Good night, Ray." and walked off.

He stood there for a moment and watched her retreat to her bedroom before he shut the window and escaped to his own room.

_Following a star - has lead to where you are  
It feels so stong now - this can't be wrong now_

* * *

**Authors Note:** So yeah... The girl Ray was with wasn't Neela. I wanted you to be hoping it was her cause Ray wanted it to be her. I might be keep going with this, but I think I'd rather start writing for "Honeymoon Blues" again. Who knows, maybe I'll do both :) Thanks so much for the reviews! 


End file.
